Teera
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 3 | AppID = Teera | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = true | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = true | Name = Teera | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Halfling | Class = | Age = Unknown; maybe in her 20s or 30s | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Emon (home port) | Family = | Connections = Captain Damon (employer) Vox Machina (spared her life) | Profession = Navigator | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} Teera is a halfling and a former bandit from the Ozmit Sea. She participated in a wyvern attack on the airship that Vox Machina used to travel to Vasselheim. After the fight, Teera was given the choice between death or joining the airship's crew at the lowest rank, and so started serving under Captain Damon. She eventually became a cherished part of the crew as the navigator due to her knowledge of the Ozmit Sea. As an NPC, she is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance While Teera does not know her age, she looks to be in her twenties or thirties, although her rough life of scavenging and piracy has made her look older than she really is. When she attacked Captain Damon's ship, her teeth were broken and rotted. After several months of working on Damon's ship, she had nice and clean-cut hair pulled back into a ponytail, although her teeth were still in poor condition. Personality After the attack on Captain Damon's ship, she was very timid and nervous, likely due to having several near-death experiences and being in severe pain at the time. During her time as a crewmate on Captain Damon's ship, Teera seemed happier and more self-confident. She smiled when Damon praised her navigation skills. Biography Background Teera lived in a cavern on an island in the middle of the Ozmit Sea. The people there would attack ships passing through, stealing money and supplies they needed to survive. They had very little contact with other settlements. Teera was a member of the bandit group that attacked Captain Damon's skyship as they were transporting the Horn of Orcus to Vasselheim. She was the sole surviving bandit after the battle ended. She begged for her life as Grog dangled her over the edge of the airship and explained that her group had attacked the ship because they thought it would contain riches, not because they were hired to. Vex'ahlia asked Captain Damon what to do with thieving pirates, and he said he usually drops them overboard. Grog immediately did so. However, during the battle Vex had shot the halfling with a Grappling Arrow which was still embedded in her shoulder blade. Vex held onto the rope, painfully stopping Teera's plummet, and pulled her back onto the ship. Vax'ildan suggested putting her to work on board the skyship and Keyleth pointed out that one of the crew fell overboard during the battle, so they needed a replacement anyway. Teera agreed to be put to work on the ship. Several months later, Vox Machina met Teera again when they hired Captain Damon to take them to the Isle of Glintshore. She looked much happier and healthier, and Damon considered her a valuable crewmate due to her vast knowledge of the sea. She did look a bit nervous when she saw Vox Machina, but nevertheless agreed to guide them safely to their destination. After Vox Machina's battle on the Isle of Glintshore, Vex'ahlia persuaded Captain Damon to steer the airship to Whitestone in order to join the battle against the Chroma Conclave. Damon was not certain where the city was located but Teera knew it was near the Alabaster Sierras and promised to get the ship there. References Art: